


All I Want For Christmas is You

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [7]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall's seven he climbs inside Santa's bag and finds himself at his best friend Zayn's house. But then they're caught and Santa asks each of them what they really want for Christmas. It isn't until many years later that Niall finally finds out what Zayn asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Ziall fic ever and I tried. It's kind of short so sorry about that.

“Niall you have to go to bed or Santa won’t come.” His mother gave him a stern look from his doorway. Light spilled over his floor from the crack in the door and he nodded obediently.

“Okay mommy.” He said like a good little boy because if he didn’t she wouldn’t leave. She smiles from the doorway.

“Night love, see you in the morning! And don’t peek.” His mother warned and he nodded obediently. But this was Christmas Eve we were talking about! How could a little seven year old not be jumping across the walls at the thought of tearing wrapping paper tomorrow morning and seeing all the glittery new toys that awaited him there? His mother shut the door and he sat there staring at the glow in the dark starts that littered his ceiling. 

Christmas has always been his favorite holiday and this year is no different. He had gotten excited when his parents strung up the Christmas lights. He had gotten excited when they put up the tree and he got to hang the ornaments on the lower branches while his father put the angel up on the very top of it. He had gotten especially excited when his mother brought out armfuls of presents for him and their relatives. And now it was time and he could barely contain his excitement.

He didn’t know how long he stared at the ceiling, just long enough to hear a thump in the roof. He had watched that Santa Clause movie plenty enough times to know that when a thump happened on your roof in the middle of the night, that was an indication that Santa was here. He glances at the clock on his dresser and it flashed 12:00 and he knew that his parents were asleep. With silent feet, he padded down the staircase and almost gasped when he saw the familiar red and white suit leaning over to place presents under the tree. Before he even really thought about it, he rushes down the stairs and slides into the giant bag. 

He feels himself being picked up and perhaps this was a stupid decision as he’s jostled around like…well a present. And then he’s jostled violently and then it’s still. He wants to peek outside the bag so badly but he hears a deep voice call to his reindeer and he knows he can’t for fear that he’ll be caught. He’s still for a while until once again he’s tumbling around in a bag that should be able to hold all these gifts but he knows it’s magic.

The bag opens and he shies away from the gloved hand and crawls out slowly when he’s sure that he’s not going to get caught. His eyes widen when he sees whose house he’s in and a smile spreads across his face. With a quick look at Santa, he sprints up the stairs that he’s climbed many a time and opens the door to the room he’s spent plenty of times in.

“Niall?” A sleepy voice calls out.

“Shh!” He hisses and the boy in the bed shifts. Niall hurries to his side. “Zayn, come on I want to show you something.”

“Niall, what are you even doing here?” The boy frowns then his eyes widen. “Did you finally learn how to pick locks like you said you would?”

“No, just come on okay?” Niall takes his hand and pulls. Zayn relents and gets out from under his covers and follows the tiny blonde down the stairs while rubbing at his eyes. “Look.” Niall whispers and points at the man in the Malik’s living room. Zayn gasps loudly and Niall claps a hand across his mouth but it’s too late. The man straightens and looks at the two of them.

“Well you two are up late.” Santa puts his hands on his hips and both of them yelp and he just chuckles and beckons them towards him. They do so hesitantly and Santa smiles warmly at them. He leans down on one knee and looks at Niall. “What do you really want for Christmas?”

Niall’s eyes brighten and he rushes over to whisper in the man’s ear and Santa chuckles and nods. “I think I can do that.” He turns to Zayn. “What about you Zayn?”

Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up but he steps forward hesitantly and whispers softly into Santa’s ear. Niall watches as the jolly man’s eyes widen but a knowing smile curls onto his face and he nods. “I can make that happen too.” And now Niall’s really curious as to what Zayn asked for that made Santa so surprised.

“Well Niall say goodnight to Zayn, I need to get you back home to your parents before they wonder where you’ve been.” Santa rises to his feet and Niall nods and turns to Zayn to give him a hug.

“I’ll see you later Z! We can compare gifts.” He smiles and Santa holds out his hand and Niall takes it. Zayn waves and Niall waves back before he shoots up the chimney.

*

Niall smiles shyly at Zayn who’s sitting next to him on the couch. They’re alone and it’s Christmas, the first Christmas in their shared apartment. “Roommates” they told everyone but everyone knew that they were much more than that. 

“This is kind of weird being alone on Christmas huh?” Zayn muses and Niall chuckles and nods.

“Everyone else is off with their families but you decided not to get the oil changed in the car so we’re stuck here for the holidays.” Niall frowns.

“Well at least we aren’t sitting in a broken down car somewhere off the highway right? At least we have each other.” Zayn purses his lips and Niall just laughs. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because I was kidding Z. There’s no one else I would rather spend Christmas alone with then you.” Niall says sweetly and Zayn looks at him like he’s unsure if Niall’s telling the truth. “I swear! I won’t even complain about our almost empty pantry.” He teases and Zayn rolls his eyes with a laugh.

“Excuse me for not being able to go the store.”

“It’s fine.” Niall leans up to plant a light kiss on Zayn’s lips and Zayn hums softly. “Now, let’s watch some Christmas movies okay? Celebrate in style.” Zayn agrees and Niall puts on the Santa Clause because that’s always been his favorite and curls up next to his best friend and boyfriend. They watch in silence and a sudden scene jogs Niall’s memory and he frowns.

“Hey Zayn?”

“Hm?”

“What did you ask Santa for all those years ago?”

Zayn’s brow furrows. “Why?”

“Well I just asked for a red wagon but he seemed surprised when you told him what you wanted.”

Zayn looks down at him and the furrows on his forehead smooth out and a soft smile replaces them. “You really want to know?” 

Niall nods.

“I asked for you.” Zayn says with a quirk of a smile.

“You asked for me when you were seven?”

Zayn shrugs. “I always liked you Niall.”

“Well why the fuck did you wait so long? Jesus I thought you never liked me like that.” Niall frowns and Zayn just bursts out into laughter.

“Good god Niall don’t make me choke.” Zayn gets out through his laughter and Niall chuckles and hugs him close.

“If I wasn’t such a selfish little bitch I would have asked for you too. But I have you now and you have me so Merry Christmas Zayn.” 

Zayn kisses the top of his head and he closes his eyes. “Merry Christmas Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) ahaha


End file.
